Wohlks Roseguard
|-|Wohlks Roseguard (Base)= |-|Baby Wohlks= |-|After Consuming the Demon Orb= Summary Wohlks Roseguard is the father of Rosalie Roseguard and the Warmaster. When Wohlks first appeared, he easily defeated Eraser Kaiser and his legion of demons. However, later on, Wohlks revealed that he had different plans for Seiya and Ristarte. Knowing why gods and heroes can resurrect at will and knowing that he can never become the hero who will save Geabrande, Wohlks decided to use God Eater's Chain Destruction to kill Ristarte until Seiya intervened with his plans. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | 10-C | At least Low 7-C Name: Wohlks Roseguard Origin: The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious Gender: Male Age: 80 Classification: Warmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Holy Manipulation (His skills are mainly holy skills), Light Manipulation, Transformation (This is done by consuming the Demon Orb), Chain Manipulation via Chain Destruction, Soul Manipulation via Chain Destruction, Resistance Negation via Chain Destruction (Chain Destruction is capable of destroying both the virtual soul and the real soul through a chain reaction), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement | None | Same as his base form (Minus Holy Manipulation and Transformation) plus Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Crushing Evil Light allows Wohlks to slam the earth), Resistance to Holy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, and Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+ (Casually took out Eraser Kaiser) | Below Average level (No different than an ordinary infant) | At least Small Town level+ (Stronger than his base form; even though Seiya had received training from Cerceus, Adenala, Mitis, and Valkyrie beforehand, Wohlks was the first opponent to give Seiya trouble in combat; Seiya only managed to beat Wohlks by the tiniest margin) Speed: At least Hypersonic, very likely higher (Blitzed Eraser Kaiser, was able to catch Ristarte off-guard; far higher than Level 37 Seiya; easily deflected Seiya's 3-shot Shining Arrow) | Below Average Human (No different than an ordinary infant) | At least Hypersonic+, likely higher (Was able to keep Seiya on edge even when Seiya combined Quick with the doubled speed he gained from ditching loads of weights; however, he's still slower than Beel Bub) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Below Average Human (Was still capable of wearing his shoulderguards) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+ | Below Average Class | At least Small Town Class+ Durability: At least Small Town level+ | Below Average level (Even with his shoulderguards, he's no more durable than a baby) | At least Small Town level+ Stamina: Low (Limited by both his curse of transforming into a baby and his dying age) | Below Average (An infant 6-9 months in age needs 12 hours of sleep); however, he can revert to his normal self once he's taken back to the capitol. | High (was able to keep Seiya on edge) Range: Extended Melee Range, Tens of meters with Saint's Light (wiped out an entire legion of the Demon Lord's forces with one strike), significantly higher with Chain Destruction | Below standard melee range | Extended Melee Range, Tens of meters with skills, significantly higher with Chain Destruction Standard Equipment: His armor, an unnamed holy sword, a demon orb | His shoulder guards | His armor, God Eater (The God Eater is a sword designed to permanently kill both gods and heroes by using Chain Destruction, which causes a chain reaction that destroys both the virtual and real souls) Optional Equipment: God Eater (Listed here for his base form) Intelligence: Thirty years of combat experience; he was well aware of the reasons as to why gods and heroes don't die and the existence of other worlds despite not being a god or a hero. Weaknesses: Was nearing death (Though this is mitigated with the Demon Orb), cannot leave the capitol unless he risks turning into a baby | Like any other baby, he's childish and fragile | None Notable Key: Base | Baby Wohlks | After Consuming The Demon Orb Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Elders Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Chain Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Adults